


I Cannot Rest

by insideyourams



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideyourams/pseuds/insideyourams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night in a hotel room after a gig, Isabella finally makes her move on Florence, and Florence seems to reciprocate. But will this all turn into a big mistake? xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cannot Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Florabella. written in first-person from Isa’s POV. estimated rating = R. real people, purely fictional story. yes, they sleep together. [you were “warned.”] xx

It was I who, without breaking the contact between our lips, pulled us back toward the bed, tugging gently at her robe. Then I untied it and pushed it back over her shoulders. It fell to the ground silently. I held her forearms as she shivered. Her emerald eyes fell to the ground, and a soft blush painted her cheeks in the darkened room. Her thin fingers made their way to the opening of my robe, and I was exposed in an instant. She rested her fingers against my chest, just between my breasts. I looked down at her birdcage tattoo. My eyes drifted shut for a moment, a quiet moan escaped my lips before I could stop it. The next thing I saw was Florence’s green eyes gazing into mine. Her face got closer, and she moved her other hand to the space just above my eye. She stroked it gently. Again, she looked as though she wanted to speak, but I cut her off, closing the gap between us, sliding my hands into her fiery red hair.

We fell against the sheets in a rush, a skin-on-skin collision of passion and desire. Our breathing quickened, hands roaming in exploration of one another. Lips frantically searched for any unkissed inch of skin. She stayed on top of me for the longest time, but when I finally flipped her onto her back, I didn’t want her moving. I pushed her arms above her and attempted to hold them there for a moment, kissing down her neck. But that’s when she spoke in a strained whisper, “Isa… Isa, no, I want… I want to feel you..” 

She slid her wrists from my grasp and ran her hands over my back, giving a little whimper when my lips brushed her collarbone, moving downwards. 

“Mm…” she moaned, suddenly taking hold of my face and pulling me back upwards so that our lips could meet again. She seemed intent on thwarting my plan, so I moved to plan B, pushing my hand between us, finding its way to her center. She gasped when I found my target, clutching me tighter. When I moved my fingers gently, her back arched, her head falling back. 

“Ahh.. Isa..” she breathed, the pitch of her voice rising with every sound she made. I knew she was close. 

“Mm.. Isa.. Isa, wait..” she whimpered, reaching down to still my hand. I froze, terrified. Maybe she was regretting all of this. She swallowed, looking up to make eye contact, her vibrant eyes shining in the darkness. 

“I want us to… at the same.. together..” she panted, and my disillusioned mind grasped what she meant as she slipped her own fingers down my body. I gasped when they reached their destination, my breathing suddenly very erratic. 

“Oh… Flo… Ah..” I whispered, between intermittent gasps, sighs, and shallow pants. I was so focused on what she was doing now that I almost forgot that we were doing this together. I then returned to my movements as well, and I was almost unable to hold myself up as our paces escalated. 

The room was filled with strained whispers, our voices mingling and echoing each others names, a chorus of love and lust. Just before I came, my head fell limply against her chest, but her free hand quickly took hold of my face and lifted it just in time for us to make eye contact as we simultaneously shook in a climax of ecstasy. I squinted and bit back a cry of pleasure as she grimaced sweetly, her eyes clenching shut. She bit her lip as her eyebrows curled into a look of tortured passion, almost pain. But then her expression relaxed, her lips releasing a long sigh. Unable to hold my own weight any longer, I collapsed on top of her as our bodies trembled, still rattling with spasms of pleasure.

Her chest was rising and falling quickly still, and she slipped out of me, winding her arms around my waist and holding me in place. I could hear her heartbeat against my ear. I moved my hands to either side of her, resting them limply on the sheets.

“Mmm..” I finally murmured, shifting my weight onto the bed so that I was resting on my side next to Flo. I studied her half-closed eyes in the darkness. She was staring into space, her lips parted slightly, sucking in air, her breathing slowly returning to normal. Finally, she sighed, turning her head to the side, looking at me. She remained on her back for a moment, just staring at me. I blinked shyly, afraid to move. What if we had made a terrible mistake?

But then a smile spread across her face. A beautiful smile. “Come here…” she whispered, rolling onto her side as well, pulling me to her gently. She kissed my lips softly, then my nose, my forehead. My arm found her waist, and we entwined our legs. Soon, we were lying in a spooning position, her long body fitted around mine, her limbs draped over my slight form. 

After a little while, Flo’s breathing was deep and slow, and I assumed she was probably asleep. I was almost asleep as well, but I wanted to take a chance. Mustering up my courage, I whispered into the night, “I love you…” 

Nothing.

I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping to dream of her, and only her…

That’s when her arm suddenly slid off of me. Something inside me died for an instant, and I realized that I must have ruined everything. But then I felt her long fingers against the exposed skin of my shoulder. She was brushing my hair back, and suddenly her fingers were replaced by her lips. She planted a kiss on the side of my neck. 

“I love you too..” she whispered, replacing her arm around me, pulling me closer than before, her hand finding mine and lacing our fingers together. 

I smiled into the darkness.


End file.
